


Хейтеры сасатб

by Lishilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishilo/pseuds/Lishilo
Relationships: Jack Kline/Lucifer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Хейтеры сасатб

Когда ты говоришь, что у тебя странные отношения со своим отцом, все кивают тебе с видом "да-да, расскажи мне об этом". Тебе не верят. Понятное дело тебе не верят. Они судят по себе. У кого вообще нет проблем с родителями? Даже у тех, у кого они мертвы, есть проблемы с ними. Тебе не верят, а отношения у вас действительно странные. Но ты не особо распространяешься об этом. Просто тема зашла об этом, и ты сказал.

Хотя однажды они продолжают разговор:

— В чем это выражается?

Ты усмехаешься. Потому что если они узнают правду тебе не поверят.

— Мы очень близки, — говоришь ты и даже не врешь, — ближе, чем большинство детей и родителей.

Ближе во всех смыслах. Даже в самом буквальном, ведь твой отец не знает о такой штуке, как личное пространство, и ты надеешься, что никогда не узнает, потому что тебе нравится, когда он рядом. Ведь ты можешь коснуться его и он не поймет тебя превратно, неправильно. Хотя если знать все подробности, будет и понимание, что все-то правильно понято. Все действительно так и есть.

— И что в этом странного?

Они не понимают. Они и не поймут, пока не у в и д я т. То, с каким желанием смотришь ты на его губы, и как спирает у тебя дыхание, стоит ему оказаться совсем рядом. То, как ты улыбаешься, стоит ему улыбнуться... на самом деле ты улыбаешься ему п о с т о я н н о, но они этого не знают и никогда не узнают.

Как не узнают и того, что тебя каждую секунду разрывают на мелкие клочья чувства, испытываемые к нему.

— Не знаю.

Ты и не помнил своей жизни без этих чувств. Они как будто были с тобой всегда. Ты никогда не думал о том, что может быть это неправильно ведь, чувак, это твой отец. Ладно, мужчина — двадцать первый век на дворе. Ладно, он старше тебя — на дворе все тот же двадцать первый век, да и раньше были отношения между людьми с большой разницей в возрасте. Но он — твой о т е ц. О т е ц, чувак.

Но правда в том, что тебе все равно.

Тебе настолько все равно, что ты однажды целуешь его, потому что нет причин не делать этого, и ты не удивляешься тому, что он отвечает. Ты чувствуешь лишь в груди трепет, потому что целоваться приятно.   



End file.
